Mearthvision Song Contest
The Mearthvision Song Contest (Danian: Concours Mearthvision de la chanson), often simply called Mearthvision, is an annual international song competition, with participants from all over the world. Each participating country submits an original song to be performed on live television and radio, then casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the winner. Based on the , which has been held on Earth since 1956 (152), the contest was first held in 200. Currently, no country has won more than once, however many countries have come close to winning again. The most recent winner is Ayami Machida from Jolivan, who won the 215 contest with the song "みんな知っておくべき' (Min'na Shitte Okubeki)". Winning the Mearthvision Song Contest provides artists with a local career boost and sometimes long-lasting international success. Some of them include the first two winners Izzy and Dig (winners for Bisini) and Amy Martinez (winner for Canadina), and Louisa Johnston (who won the contest for Lincly). Origins and history. Following the 190 IFA World Cup, many people believed that a union between all national broadcasters was needed for international television broadcasting, as, while the cup had been a success, disputes arose about a variety of things, most notably the lack of international broadcasting (especially on TV). Due to this, the International Broadcasting Union was founded in 193. Seventeen countries joined the union in the following years. In February 198, a music contest was proposed as the first thing that the IBU would produce by themselves, similar to the European Broadcasting Union, which produced the ESC. This was accepted, and the IBU announced that the first Mearthvision Song Contest would be held on the 15th of May 200, in the same year that the first Summer Olympics would be held in Nazaline. It was also announced that the first contest's host country would be determined by a bid, and all subsequent host countries would be the winner of the previous edition. The bid would not be held until the 14th of May 199. On the 14th of April 199, one month before the bid date, seven countries (Dania, Lincon, Jolivan, Noda, Yelsiva, Russanplon and Easatloa) submitted bids, and all were accepted. On the 14th, after a lengthy bid process, Dania was announced as the winner of the bid, and just over a month later, on 27 June, Poler, the capital and largest city of Dania, was announced as the host city for the 200 contest. Format The format of the contest has changed over the years, though the basic tenets have always been thus: participant countries submit original songs, performed live on a television programme broadcast across the Eurovision Network by the EBU simultaneously to all countries. A "country" as a participant is represented by one television broadcaster from that country: typically, but not always, that country's national public broadcasting organisation. The programme is hosted by one of the participant countries, and the programme is broadcast from the auditorium in the host city. During this programme, after all the songs have been performed, the countries then proceed to cast votes for the other countries' songs: nations are not allowed to vote for their own song. At the end of the programme, the song with the most points is declared as the winner. The winner receives, simply, the prestige of having won—although it is usual for a trophy to be awarded to the winning songwriters, and the winning country is formally invited to host the event the following year. The programme is invariably opened by one or more presenters, welcoming viewers to the show. Between the songs and the announcement of the voting, an interval act is performed. As national broadcasters join and leave the Mearthvision feed transmitted by the IBU, the IBU/Mearthvision network logo ident (not to be confused with the song contest logo) is displayed. Participation Further information: List of countries in the Mearthvision Song Contest Eligible participants include primarily Active Members (as opposed to Associate Members) of the IBU. Active members are those who have applied for full membership. Active members include media organisations, whose broadcasts are often made available to at least 98% of households in their own country which are equipped to receive such transmissions. The broadcaster must have paid the EBU a participation fee in advance of the deadline specified in the rules of the contest for the year in which they wish to participate. Twenty-two countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the year in which they made their début: References Category:Mearthvision Song Contest